The present invention relates to an exerciser for simulating mountain climbing and running, and more particularly to an exerciser equipped with plural pulleys, driving ropes and handles for the user to swing correspondingly when he treads on a pair of treadles, thus imitating the actual movements of mountain climbing and running.
The exerciser of the present invention provides a simple and convenient method of exercise to maintain bodily health, and also train the muscles, and improve stamina and physical agility.
As the need for functions of mechanical products increase, indoor exercisers are being designed to fit a certain sport and become the exclusive trainer of that sport, such as skiing trainer, rowing training and climbing trainer. The exerciser of the present invention is designed to simulate climbing and running and train the four limbs of the human body without concern about the weather. However, skiing, rowing and climbing are unique sports and require sports techniques and coordination of the four limbs. For example, skiing is mostly done by both hands, rowing is done by swinging arc circles repeatedly by both hands and bending the waist in the same rhythm, and climbing has to be done by all four limbs. Obviously, any one trainer has its own unique exercise method to train different parts of the human body.